hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 April 2017
23:32:49 23:32:49 * Tornado Warning for... 23:32:49 South central Runnels County in west central Texas... 23:32:49 23:32:49 * Until 700 PM CDT 23:32:49 23:32:49 * At 630 PM CDT, a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado 23:32:49 was located over Rowena, or 9 miles southwest of Ballinger, moving 23:32:49 northeast at 20 mph. 23:33:02 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:33:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:33:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:33:42 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:33:51 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:34:53 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:34:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:35:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:35:33 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:36:03 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:36:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:36:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:37:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:37:28 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:38:08 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:38:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:39:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:39:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:41:13 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 23:41:54 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 23:42:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:42:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:42:40 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 23:42:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:43:10 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 23:44:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 23:44:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:44:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:44:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:45:26 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:45:29 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:46:00 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:46:49 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 23:47:34 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 23:48:04 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 23:48:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 09:23:14 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:26:40 SM 09:26:42 SM 09:26:42 SMS 09:26:43 SM 09:26:44 SM 09:26:45 SM 09:26:45 SM 09:26:46 SM 09:26:46 SM 09:26:46 S 09:26:47 MS 09:26:47 MS 09:26:47 MS 09:26:48 M 09:26:48 Hurricane Layten: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 09:26:48 SM 09:26:49 SM 09:26:49 SM 09:26:51 Hurricane Layten: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 09:26:51 SM 09:26:52 SM 09:26:52 SM 09:26:53 :3 10:55:42 -!- Jdcomix has joined Special:Chat 10:56:13 -!- Jdcomix has left Special:Chat 10:56:15 -!- Jdcomix has joined Special:Chat 10:56:16 10:56:16 * Tornado Warning for... 10:56:16 Northwestern Bandera County in south central Texas... 10:56:16 West central Kerr County in south central Texas... 10:56:16 Eastern Real County in south central Texas... 10:56:16 10:56:16 * Until 645 AM CDT 10:56:16 10:56:16 * At 554 AM CDT, a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado 10:56:16 was located near Leakey, moving northeast at 25 mph. 10:57:49 10:57:49 * Flash Flood Warning for... 10:57:49 Real County in south central Texas... 10:57:49 10:57:49 * Until 900 AM CDT 10:57:49 10:57:49 * At 553 AM CDT, Doppler radar and automated rain gauges indicated 10:57:49 heavy rain falling across the warned area. Two to three inches of 10:57:49 rain has already fallen over northern portions of Real County with 10:57:49 up to two inches elsewhere. Flash flooding is expected to begin 10:57:49 shortly. 10:58:56 10:58:56 * Tornado Watch for portions of 10:58:56 Parts of central and east Texas 10:58:56 10:58:56 * Effective this Sunday morning and afternoon from 555 AM until 10:58:56 100 PM CDT. 10:58:56 10:58:56 * Primary threats include... 10:58:56 A few tornadoes likely 10:58:56 Scattered damaging winds and isolated significant gusts to 75 10:58:56 mph possible 10:58:56 Scattered large hail and isolated very large hail events to 2.5 10:58:56 inches in diameter possible 11:16:48 11:16:48 * Tornado Warning for... 11:16:48 Western Montgomery County in southeastern Texas... 11:16:48 Northeastern Waller County in southeastern Texas... 11:16:48 Northwestern Harris County in southeastern Texas... 11:16:48 11:16:48 * Until 645 AM CDT. 11:16:48 11:16:48 * At 615 AM CDT, a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado 11:16:48 was located over Waller, or near Prairie View, moving northeast at 11:16:48 20 mph. 11:25:51 -!- Adolf Coffee has joined Special:Chat 11:25:59 Hi Orlando 11:26:50 -!- Adolf Coffee has joined Special:Chat 11:28:16 hi 11:29:26 http://hypothetical-encyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/2017_%28Map_Game%29?venotify=created 11:39:26 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 11:39:43 hi 11:39:50 Hi 11:39:55 Looks to be a crazy day ahead 11:39:56 some of these supercells look amazing 11:40:10 ive been tracking tornadoes since 0930 11:40:36 Yep, already a warning northwest of Houston 11:40:47 wow 11:40:50 PDS? 11:41:10 PDS watch will probably come later today 11:41:16 ugh SPC pls :/ 11:41:30 It's a bit early 11:41:44 But the convective outlook comes out in about an hour 11:41:55 I'd probably guess we're getting a high risk 11:42:06 i hope so 11:42:17 the rate storms are developing is unusual 11:42:18 :/ 11:42:45 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:42:48 oops 11:42:49 :p 11:42:56 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AChat 11:58:14 11:58:14 * Tornado Warning for... 11:58:14 Southeastern Grimes County in southeastern Texas... 11:58:14 West central Montgomery County in southeastern Texas... 11:58:14 Northeastern Waller County in southeastern Texas... 11:58:14 11:58:14 * Until 730 AM CDT. 11:58:14 11:58:14 * At 656 AM CDT, a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado 11:58:14 was located over Magnolia, or near Pinehurst, moving north at 25 11:58:14 mph. 12:00:42 12:00:42 * Tornado Warning for... 12:00:42 Central Kerr County in south central Texas... 12:00:42 12:00:42 * Until 745 AM CDT 12:00:42 12:00:42 * At 659 AM CDT, a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado 12:00:42 was located 10 miles southwest of Hunt, or 14 miles northwest of 12:00:42 Medina, moving northeast at 25 mph. 12:03:08 how is this not a high risk 12:03:28 its obviously a loaded gun event :/ 12:06:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 12:06:12 Hello there, world! (hi) 12:07:14 Hi StrawberryFailicia :3 12:07:26 :P 12:07:39 tornado near Vanderpool, TX on radar :/ 12:07:59 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AChat 12:08:06 make life a bit easier :p 12:08:28 k den Jd 12:08:30 1300 UTC should have a HIGH 12:08:38 if not, ill be surprised 12:08:40 :/ 12:08:50 and k den, Hype unblocked that Joshua user because we gave him "no warning" 12:09:08 :P 12:09:10 :p 12:09:12 uh 12:09:21 this tornado looks good :/ 12:09:36 i don't see anything but broad rotation 12:09:37 pls 12:09:50 "12:08, April 1, 2017 (diff | hist) . . (-61)‎ . . Typhoon Nepartak(Butchoy) 2016 ‎ (Please stop editing pages without the page author's premission.) (top) rollback" 12:09:50 "11:24, April 1, 2017 (diff | hist) . . (-730)‎ . . User:Hurricane news ‎ (Please stop editing userpages without the user's permission) (top) rollback" 12:09:50 12:09:50 12:09:50 bigbc="red""no warning" 12:10:03 :p 12:10:05 :P 12:11:38 ok 12:11:41 ANOTHER ONE 12:11:49 near Lampasas TX 12:13:27 12:13:27 Mesoscale Discussion 0398 12:13:27 NWS Storm Prediction Center Norman OK 12:13:27 0516 AM CDT Sun Apr 02 2017 12:13:27 12:13:27 Areas affected...South-central to northeast TX 12:13:27 12:13:27 Concerning...Severe potential...Watch likely 12:13:27 12:13:27 Valid 021016Z - 021215Z 12:13:27 12:13:27 Probability of Watch Issuance...95 percent 12:13:27 12:13:27 SUMMARY...A new tornado watch will be issued by 1030-11Z for 12:13:27 portions of south-central to northeast TX. All severe hazards will 12:13:27 be possible through this morning into the afternoon across the 12:13:27 discussion area. 12:13:30 95%? 12:13:38 thats a high confidence :/ 12:13:43 yet nohigh risk :/ 12:13:51 pls 12:14:55 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 12:14:58 it crashed 12:15:00 !say test 12:15:00 test 12:15:42 any new warnings to put on Discord? @JD 12:15:55 no 12:16:07 ok 12:16:25 some of these storms look great :/ 12:17:00 tornado 12:17:04 near Hunt TX 12:17:08 on radar 12:21:13 possible tornado heading towards kerville and legion 12:21:39 near medina tx 12:21:46 yeah that storm is warned 12:21:59 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 12:22:05 Hi Minecraft 12:22:11 Hi 12:22:21 Just woke up xd 12:22:26 :P 12:22:54 I usually wake up like at 6:30AM CDT, but I slept kinda late last night, 12:23:43 dougs on 12:23:54 k 12:23:54 On HTW? 12:23:57 yes 12:24:03 Ok 12:24:06 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AChat 12:26:49 12:26:49 * Tornado Warning for... 12:26:49 Southeastern Kerr County in south central Texas... 12:26:49 West central Kendall County in south central Texas... 12:26:49 12:26:49 * Until 815 AM CDT 12:26:49 12:26:49 * At 726 AM CDT, a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado 12:26:49 was located near Camp Verde, or near Kerrville, moving east at 30 12:26:49 mph. 12:28:12 thats a long warning :/ 12:32:10 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 12:38:55 -!- Jdcomix has left Special:Chat 12:41:39 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 12:41:48 Dead 12:42:02 -!- Jdcomix has joined Special:Chat 12:42:37 :P 12:43:21 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 12:43:26 Hello 12:43:27 (hi) 12:43:29 Hi Akio 12:43:42 Already watching 2 tornado warnings in Texas :/ 12:43:44 Hi akio 12:43:46 I changed my avatar for the holiday today :) 12:43:50 @Jd :/ 12:44:07 What holiday? :P 12:44:13 Light It Up Blue Day 12:44:18 kden 12:44:21 Lol 12:44:21 :3 12:44:31 AM I THE ONLY PERSON THAT ACTUALLY KNOWS AND RECOGNIZES THIS HOLIDAY? 12:44:36 Yes 12:44:36 :3 12:44:46 :EVEN DONALD TRUMP RECOGNIZES THIS HOLIDAY :P 12:45:12 Let me guess, did u use DaysOfTheYear.com @akio 12:45:16 well of course he does, he's the president @Akio :P 12:45:39 @MC No, I just heard about it in 2014, and I have celebrated it ever since. 12:45:46 O 12:45:50 k 12:45:51 "O" 12:45:53 It always falls on either April 2 or 3. 12:46:38 Why it falls on different days some years, idk :P 12:47:03 Rotation tightening on the Kendall/Kerr County storm 12:47:09 oops wrong chat :P 12:48:23 This was a video made last year: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6ZHdFnQgd0 12:48:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:48:53 Hi Hype 12:48:59 It basically explains Light It Up Blue small to you people who sadly do not recognize this lovely holiday 12:49:06 @Akio oh wow that actually is really cool 12:49:28 @Jd Ik :) 12:49:39 I don't like how they treat Autism like the plague tho 12:49:40 :/ 12:50:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 12:51:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 12:51:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 12:52:02 @Jd ? 12:52:24 Like, they say things that imply that autism is a disease like cancer 12:52:26 it's not 12:52:27 :/ 12:52:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 12:53:00 Well, that's true. 12:53:07 But it just helps spread awareness 12:53:14 Yeah, but they could word it better 12:53:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 12:53:19 True true 12:54:21 (wb) SM 12:54:44 Just realized Brick is under a moderate risk... :/ 12:57:54 ? 12:58:02 yep 12:58:09 hes in the MDT :/ 12:58:12 Oh, for tornadoes 12:58:15 :/ 12:58:22 which explains why he hasnt been on :/ 12:59:13 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 12:59:21 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 13:00:20 ive had a tornado on radar for 45 minutes now :/ 13:00:35 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:00:43 hi MH 13:00:45 Wasn't there a forecast saying that I might get SLGHT conditions soon? 13:00:48 Hi MH 13:00:53 Hi 13:00:54 idk 13:00:54 @Akio yeah, Thursday could be bad 13:01:00 what state? 13:01:02 NC 13:01:17 Wednesday-Thursday looks like a good system :/ 13:01:30 Wednesday yes @Akio 13:01:31 :/ 13:01:39 Yea, I live towards the Western Edge of the Yellow :/ 13:01:45 the risk covers most of the wast coast :/ 13:01:48 https://mesonet.agron.iastate.edu/wx/afos/p.php?pil=PWOSPC&e=201704021300 13:01:50 east* 13:01:52 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 13:01:58 Public severe weather outlook issued 13:02:27 Goldsboro, NC looks like it is gonna be the hardest hit from what I am seeing 13:02:33 Yeah 13:02:33 Thankfully, I do not live there :P 13:02:44 PSWO? 13:02:48 ? 13:02:51 is that bad? 13:03:07 Tornadoes (drama) 13:03:08 public severe weather outlook @akio 13:03:28 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Katrina_2021 Is this a doug sock? The article has tons of grammar errors 13:03:29 k 13:04:09 nope, not Doug 13:04:19 OK 13:04:50 kden SM 13:05:01 :P 13:05:18 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:05:38 Brick lives in the vinicity of Baton Rouge IIRC 13:05:52 I thought he lived near Shreveport? 13:06:03 No 13:06:10 He's in the moderate then 13:06:11 :/ 13:06:15 kden 13:07:26 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:07:57 -!- Adolf Coffee has joined Special:Chat 13:08:08 (wb) Orlando 13:08:15 hi 13:08:58 are any of you guys going to play my game in hypothetical encyclopedia wiki? 13:09:13 hi 13:09:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:18:28 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 13:18:46 hi 13:19:00 (back) 13:19:13 Well this chat seems to have gone dead =P 13:19:24 :P 13:19:25 (wb) 13:23:29 Hello 13:23:41 Hi Brick 13:23:49 You hear about the tornado outbreak? 13:23:51 If your talking about me, then no, I don't live near Shreveport 13:24:04 I actually live near Baton Rouge 13:24:12 That's in the enhanced risk i think 13:24:14 Yes, I did @Jd 13:24:21 Yep 13:24:25 Thank god for that 13:24:37 Could change tho 13:24:44 You're still in the hatched area too 13:24:50 Meaning strong tornadoes are possible 2017 04 02